The girl who made Barney alive
by special agent Ali
Summary: So I borrowed the movie Company last night from Amazon. NPH was amazing so I had to use it for an HIMYM fic. I took the song Being Alive and made an AU version of HIMYM. Basically Barney is Bobby and only has 2 married couple friends. They help him realize he wants Somebody to make him Alive. Who is that girl and will she say yes?


_Okay so I got the Company musical in my head now. For all you HIMYM fans out there who haven't watched it. Do it. NPH is so amazing there and actually his role of Bobby is kinda like Barney. They both are on a journey of love and finding the right woman to settle with._

_Anyway, I took the song 'Being Alive' and made my own fic with it using our friends from HIMYM. You should listen to the song it's so beautiful. I am using its lyrics but mostly in spoken form. _

_Oh, Ted is married before Barney in this. Like I said its an AU version of HIMYM. Company style. _

"Happy Birthday Barney!"

Barney rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. "Wow…only you three would celebrate a birthday for a thirty-five year old" he said as he walked with them to their table.

"Well you're our friend pal…" Ted said and clapped his shoulder. "Make a wish Barney and blow out the candles" Lily added and Barney saw his cake.

Barney did and then noticed his friends looks. He sighed. "Omg guys please stop" he whined.

"We just want you to be happy Barn" Ted quipped.

"I am happy" Barney insisted. "Are you really?" Sarah Mosby asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes…I don't even get you guys…what do you even get in return?" Barney asked.

"Love, happiness, a woman I can be with forever…Barney, this is what most men want…just one woman for the rest of their life…its called commitment" Ted explained.

Barney scoffed and took another drink of his beer. "Yeah…someone to hold you to close…someone who will hurt you too deep…someone who will sit in your chair and ruin your sleep…sounds like fun Teddy boy" he mocked.

"That's true Barney but there is more to it than that" Marshall cut in. Ted and Lily both nodded.

"Is that all you think there is to it Barney?" Lily asked. Barney shrugged and stared into his drink.

"You've got so many reasons for not being with someone Barney but you have no reason to be alone"

"I'm not alone…I have you guys" Barney cut in.

"And we'll try to always be there for you Barney but…you do need a woman too…I know there must be someone you love" Marshall said.

"Yeah right" Barney scoffed.

"Just think about it" Marshall said.

"Like what Marshall? Someone to need me to much? Someone to know me to well? Someone to pull me up short and put me through hell?" he asked.

"You see what you look for, you know" Ted said.

"Your not a kid anymore Barney…I don't think you'll ever be a kid again" Lily told him.

"Come on buddy, don't be afraid it won't be perfect, the only thing to be afraid of really is that it won't be"

"So then why try Marshall? Why do you guys all want this so badly?" Barney asked.

"Don't stop now Barney…keep going…you'll get why" Lily urged.

Just then Robin walked in. Barney turned and stared at her. The gang turned too and then one by one turned back and smirked at him.

Barney sighed. "I guess she'd be…someone I have to let in…someone whose feelings I'd spare…someone who I could share with, a little or maybe a lot" he said.

"So what does that all mean?" Lily urged.

"Barney you know so much but you haven't even been there" Marshall added.

"It's better living in it than looking at it Barney, add it all up now buddy add it all up" Ted said.

"Blow out the candles Barney! 'Want' something! Want 'Something!'" Sarah urged.

Barney nodded. "Fine…I want her…" he said. He stood up and left the table. The four friends watched as he moved to Robin.

"Hey Robin" he called. She noticed him and smiled. "Oh…hey you…how have you been?" she asked.

Barney only smiled at her. "Barney?" she called. "Robin…we've been dating a few months now and…" he said and stopped.

"What?" Robin asked. "I never thought I'd admit this but…" he said and then took a deep breath.

"I want somebody to hold me too close Robin, Somebody, hurt me too deep, Somebody, sit in my chair and ruin my sleep and make me aware of being alive, Being alive!" he said.

Robin gasped slightly. "Barney…" she said and he put a finger to her lips. "I know Robin" he said and then kissed her softly.

He pulled back and then took her hands. His friends quickly jumped up and pushed a few tables away making a small stage to dance.

Barney then began to sing softly. "Somebody, need me too much,Somebody, know me too well, Somebody, pull me up short and put me through hell, And give me support, For being alive, Make me alive!"

Make me confused!Mock me with praise!Let me be used!Vary my days!But alone is alone, not alive!

Somebody, crowd me with love,Somebody, force me to care,Somebody, make me come through,I'll always be there,As frightened as you,To help us surviveBeing alive,Being alive,Being alive!

"Barney…" Robin murmured.

"Please Robin…be that somebody…make me glad to be alive" Barney told her then knelt on the floor.

"Will you marry me Robin?" he asked. Robin nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes Barney…I will" she said.


End file.
